The present invention relates to a unique arrangement for displaying multiple pictures by the selective use of tetrahedral shaped blocks positioned side-by-side within a frame-like tray. The system hereof represents an improvement over the multi-cubed picture display system disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. D-414,613, by the inventor hereof. Each said system offers the user a convenient and unique manner to display multiple picture segments in an array of such segments to reveal a single pictoral rendition. By turning and rearranging the blocks to expose second faces of the blocks, the user will reveal a second pictorial rendition. The number of such renditions is limited only by the number of faces on the blocks. The prior art system is composed of a rectangular, tray-like frame into which multiple cubes are placed to reveal an array of cubes having a planar surface that may contain a segmented picture. With the cubes having six square faces, one merely has to rotate the array of cubes for a second, third, etc. segmented picture. Such an arrangement represents a convenient table top display item that can become a challenging puzzle to a guest, for example, or merely a way of showing a variety of family photographs, etc.
An early effort to provide a three dimensional picture/puzzle system is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,906, to Odler. The system thereof includes a support which is preferably a polyhedron and has portions adapted to receive the puzzle pieces such that the completed puzzle formed by the pieces arranged on the portion of the polyhedron is substantially that of the polyhedron.
The instant invention is unique in its construction in that it uses multiple, equally dimensioned, tetrahedral shaped blocks that interfit within a supporting tray-like frame to present an array of planarly arranged blocks, each having a picture segment, with a planar surface that may bear a continuous picture of the arranged picture segments, for instance. Rearranging such blocks allows the user to expose up to four full or continuous pictures. The manner by which this invention is distinguished from the prior art will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.